


The Cat and the Horse

by From_Time_Within



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adopted Tucker, Angst?, Carolina and Tucker are siblings, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Modern AU, Shapeshifting, The chapter probably suck, characters might be OOC, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Time_Within/pseuds/From_Time_Within
Summary: The Red's and Blues are wanted shapeshifters by the UNSC. A group calling themselves Freelancers are out to kill them. However, when Agent Carolina realizes that her sibling is in danger, she vanishes.And Wash gets caught up in it too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this chapter is crappy. I'm sorry about this. I know it's bad, but hey, I got it done.

In the sketchy (and rather small) town of Blood Gulch. There was a small gang calling themselves the Reds and Blues. They were shapeshifters.  _Wanted_ shapeshifters to be exact. They never did anything wrong, but the citizens thought they were dangerous.

The Reds and Blues only had one way to shapeshift, and that was to clutch the pendants on their necks. Each pendant was shaped like an animal, and whoever wore that necklace could turn into the beast.

There was also a group who were paid to either arrest or kill shapeshifters. They called themselves Freelancers. Some were shapeshifters; other's weren't.

 

"Alright, agents." A tall, black-haired man, his green eyes hidden behind the glasses he wore. "We've been getting calls from both townspeople and the police. The shapeshifters are moving around a lot more."

The group of people who stood around him stiffened a little. After a moment, a woman with red hair spoke up. "We'll have to go in separate teams. Wash, York, and I will head to Blood Gulch to track down the gang. North, South, and Maine will head to the town of Valhalla."

The man nodded. "The rest will be needed here if something happens."

Another one of the agents, York, turned to look at the woman. "Are you sure about this, Carolina?"

Carolina nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yea." She mumbles before she looked away. "We leave in thirty minutes." And with that, she turned and left to her room.

* * *

The sound of someone writing on paper filled Carolina's small room. She sat on her bed, writing in a little diary. A sigh left her lips as she lifted the pencil to read her work.  _Dear Diary. Today is the day that we set out to find the Shapeshifters. I've dreaded this moment for so many_ _years_ _I'm worried that we'll run into my little brother. I don't want him to see that his older sister is working with the people who are trying to kill him. What will he think when he sees me? I hope I can at least slip away from York and Wash to get him to safety._ She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't want to hurt her brother, even if he was a so-called 'threat.'  _If things work out the way I planned, I should be able to escort Tucker out of the town. I_ -

"Hey Carolina, are you in there?" A voice came, causing the redhead to jump. She quickly put the pencil into the diary before slipping it under her bed.

"I'm here, Wash. Come in." She said.

The blonde haired man quietly opened the door. He walked in and sat beside her on the small bed. "Are you okay? You seem out of it." He began.

Carolina only nodded.

"'Lina." David began again, narrowing his eyes. I can tell that something's bothering you. You can tell me anything."

He saw the woman tense at his words. "No Wash," She sighed. "I don't have anything bothering me." But even though she tried to deny the fact that her younger, adopted brother was probably going to die, she knew Wash would find out one way or another. He always had a way of knowing when someone was upset or lying.

The blonde took a deep breath and nodded. "Just remember I'm here for you. So is York."

Carolina nodded. "I know."

After a few moments, Wash stood up. "Come on; we leave in a few minutes." He waited for his friend to get up and grab the book under her bed. Guessing it was a novel, he left the room with her and walked down to the garage.

Once the two found York, who was sitting in one of the jeeps, they quickly went over the plan. Getting into the vehicle, the trio drove off.

 

* * *

 

"Can you stop complaining, Tucker? It's a tiny pebble!" Church snapped as he picked a stone out of a Friesians hoof. The horse snorted, pinning his ears.

"Well, unlike you, who can turn into a damn Wolf, you don't need to worry about getting stuff stuck in your hooves!" Tucker snapped back, flicking his tail.

Being able to turn into a horse was fun, but when he got a stone or something in his hoof? Yea, that fucking sucks. He sighed as his friend let go of his foot, letting him lower it to the ground.

"There, it's gone," Church said, crossing his arms.

The stallion turned his head towards the man. "Thanks. I didn't think I could get a stone in my foot just from walking." He had said before he shifted back into his human form.

Church snorted. "And who knew a giant Friesian horse could become such a cry baby."

Tucker let out a soft growl and turned away. He sighed softly as Caboose, who so happened to be a Golden Retriever, ran towards him. The canine slid to a halt, bumping into Tucker's legs. "Helloooooooooooooo Tucker!" The dog barked, wagging his tail.

One of the perks of being a shifter was that you could understand animals, even as a human.

"Hello, Caboose." Tucker sighed again, looking down. He backed up as the dog transformed into a tall, blonde haired man.

 "What is it you want, Caboose?" Church asked as he crossed his arms.

"I have important news!" The man smiled. "The Reds are coming back with food!"

 Tucker snorted. "I bet Grif will eat it all, knowing him." He turned his head as he noticed a group of men walking towards them. He immediately knew it was the Reds, due to the colors of their clothing and the size of one of the men.

Church groaned softly. "And speak of the devil."

Turning, Tucker began to walk forward, followed by Church and Caboose. He stopped about a foot away from the Reds. Sarge narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you want, blue."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "What? Are we not allowed to have something to eat?"

Simmons looked over a Grif. "We'll you're in luck. I made sure that Grif didn't eat all the food. Not like his fat ass needs it anyways."

"Oh don't you start too!" Grif growled softly.

Rolling his eyes, Tucker took one of the bags from the Reds. He grinned as he opened it to look inside. "This is like... Three days worth of food. How did you manage to get this?"

Simmons opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it as Donut let out a worried 'uh oh.'

"We have some company, and they don't look happy." The pink man said as he looked towards a jeep.

"Shit. Run!" Church cried. And they all scattered.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina finally finds who she's looking for, but it's not the reunion she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find anything that said what Carolina's real name was, so I just thought of one.

York let out an annoyed groan as the shapeshifters ran in different directions. "Looks like we're gonna have to split up. He said as he, Wash and Carolina got out of the jeep.

Carolina nodded. "Right. York, you follow the ones that went towards the west. Wash, you go to the North part of town. I saw the fat one run with someone that way." She told them.

"What about you?" Wash asked.

"I'm going after the Blues."

After the three had agreed on a plan, they each went their separate ways. Carolina wanted to go after the blues. She knew that hewas with them, and she knew that the only way to find him was to follow them. She  _needed_ to find her brother, to know he was safe.

She sprinted off down the allies, hearing the faint sound of hooves. She narrowed her eyes.  ** _You're not getting away that easy._** She thought. She began to run faster. She was grateful to have the power of super speed, or she wouldn't have made it this far. She heard a whinny come from the other end of the alley.

"What are you doing?" One of the boys snapped. "We need to get moving!"

"Yea! If we don't, those big, bad guys will catch us!" She heard another say. A snort was the only response.

Carolina knew what her brother was. He was a shifter. She found out that he was the only one who could outrun a man completely without getting caught, due to his ability to turn into a horse.

She ran as fast as she could, her eyes narrowing. By the time she got out of the alley, the group was already trying to find a new way to get away. She smirked a little as the horse and men spun around to face her.

But that grin vanished at the sight before her.

The black Friesian looked at her with wide eyes, his head down. He slowly began to walk forward, ignoring the cried of his friends. Carolina slowly put her hands out, watching the stallion. He pressed his nose against her hands. She felt as tho she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Not now.

She then heard a sigh in her head, and judging by the look that was on the blue's faces, they heard it too.

 ** _"Hello, Lindsey."_**  

Carolina felt a tear run down her cheek. Only one person called her by her first name.

"Oh, Tucker," She whispered as she watched the horse's body glow. "It's been too long."

The dark skinned man before her nodded, smiling a little. Immediately, Carolina pulled her brother into a hug, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"About what? You being with them?" Tucker asked. He sighed as his sister nodded. "Lin, I don't care if you're with the people who are after us. I don't care if you're assigned to kill us. I know you would never let a single person touch me."

Carolina smiled a little, letting out a breathless laugh. "Yea, I guess I am pretty protective."

They stayed like this for a few moments before a loud cough pulled them out of their moment.

"Care to explain what is going on, Tucker?" One of the men asked.

Moving away from his sister, Tucker turned. "Sorry. This is my sister, Lindsey." He told them.

"You never told us you had a sister, Tucker!" The taller one gasped.

"You never told them about me?" Carolina asked.

Tucker shook his head. "I couldn't bring myself to do so. I was scared of what they would think."

She laughed softly.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Your sister is working with the people who are trying to kill us?"

"Sorry Church." Her brother rubbed his neck. "Again, I was scared of what would happen."

Church sighed, shaking his head. "It's fine. Good luck in trying to explain this to Caboose."

A loud groan of annoyance left Tucker. "Fuck."

"Carolina!"

Spinning, Carolina let her eyes widen. "Go and hide." She told the trio.

"No," Tucker growled softly as he shifted into the stallion.  _ **"I'm not leaving your side."**_

"Tucker, please." She begged, but she soon noticed that both Church and Caboose had transformed. Her eyes widened as the wolf and golden Retriever stood in front of her.

 _ **"A friend of Tucker's is a friend to us."**_ The dog barked.

_**"She's my sister, Caboose."** _

_**"Same thing."** _

_**"Oh my God, Church. Why are you agreeing with the idiot?"** _

Carolina rolled her eyes as she gripped the gun on her waist. She narrowed her eyes as Wash ran through the alley, only to stop and stare at them. "Lina?" He said softly.

"I know what you're thinking Wash. Don't you dare try to hurt them." She growled.

The stallion beside her snorted and pinned his ears.  _ **"Who's he?"**_

"David Washington."The agent in front of them began.

 _ **"How did you,"**_ Tucker began.

"I'm a shifter as well. I thought you would be able to tell."

"What?" Carolina starred at the man, her eyes widening. "You never told me that!"

"Well," Washington began as he crossed his arms. "You never said you had a sibling."

Carolina frowned. "I'm sorry. I couldn't risk him getting hurt." She watched as the wolf, and dog shifted back. Tucker, however, stayed in his changed form.

"Tucker, Caboose, Church," Carolina started as she walked forward to stand beside the agent. "This is Agent Washington."

"So, first a sibling, and now another shifter. What else could happen today?" Church groaned.

"Running." Caboose suddenly said, causing the group to look at him. He pointed down the street they were on. Turning, Carolina felt her shoulders drop. Sprinting down towards them was York, followed by an angry bull.

 _ **"Oh, fuck berries. Caboose, get on my back."**_ Tucker sighed as he stomped his hoof. Once the taller man was on his back, he bolted down towards the raging bull.

"Be careful!" Carolina called.

Holding her arm with worry, she watched as Caboose leaned down, grabbing the bull by his gray horns. He clung to the stallion with his legs as the horse jumped to the side, allowing Caboose to bring down the shifter.

"Wow," Wash whispered next to her. They watched as York ran behind them, clearly terrified for his life.

A sigh left Carolina as she closed her eyes. She and Tucker would have a lot of explaining to do once they find the Reds.


End file.
